


Phone calls

by becca_the_quiet_one



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anger, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sharing an apartment, honestly what else do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: Even miles away from each other, Armin can still calm Eren down





	Phone calls

Eren is normally a very cautious driver, so the fact that he very nearly kills someone on the way home means he’s had a very bad day.

By the time he pulls in front of Mikasas work, he’s tired, hungry, and pissed. When Mikasa shows up ten minutes late, she wonders how he hasn’t exploded at this point.

“Fuckin finally.” Eren grunts as he races out of the parking lot.

“Sorry, boss kept me late.” Mikasa quickly buckles her seatbelt and prays she gets through this in one piece. “What’s your problem?”

“Oh, you know, just my asshole coworker completely ruining my project.” Eren laughs dryly and pushes the pedal harder.

“Slow down.” Mikasa grips the overhead handle of the car and fastens her seatbelt.

Eren sighs. “”Right, so Jan from payroll comes over and says she needs to “inspect my progress” for a few minutes, so she sends me to go take a break, go get a drink or take a piss or something, right?”

“Okay.”

“So I come back, and not only is asshole horseface standing by my desk talking to her, she’s shaking her head and writing something down on that stupid clipboard.” Erens green eyes blazed. “And she goes back and gives me this fucking disapproving glare, and horseface has the most shit eating grin, and you have no idea how much it took to not slap it right off his face.

“I’m sorry you had such a crappy day Eren.” Mikasa says sincerely. “Also, when I said slow down, I meant your speed.”  
________________________________________________________________________________

Everything felt even worse after Eren got home that night.

He half expected to hear one of the crappy shows that Armin was addicted to playing in the background, or smell one of the exotic dishes that Armin sometimes liked to cook.

But, when he got home, it was quiet and cold, and Armin was still continents away in London, just like he had been for months.

Eren sighed and flopped down on the couch. If Armin was here, everything would still suck, but at least Armin would put up with his whining and cuddle him afterwards.

Eren groaned and decided that not moving from the couch for the entire night seemed like a viable option.

Indeed, he was almost half asleep when he heard the distinctive melody of Goods Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer began blaring from his phone. Almost instinctively, he pushed himself off the couch and ran towards it.

“Armin!” Eren will forever deny the fact that he yelled happily, “After the day I’ve had, you have no idea how happy I am to talk to you.”

Armin yawned on the other side. “I just woke up, but I’m happy to talk to you too. What happened?”

Eren quickly relayed the days events for a second time, with Armin listening intently.

“I’m sorry you had such a bad day.” Armin sounded remorseful. “I wish I could be there with you right now.”

“Yeah,” Eren laid with his back down on the couch once again, “I miss you too.”

“Do you want want to facetime?”

“Absolutely.” Eren hung up, and only a second later accepted the request from Armin.

Eren breath caught in his throat. It was very clear that the blond had been asleep, because his hair was tousled and he squinted from the sun streaming in through his windows and streaking his skin. Eren though that he’d never looked so beautiful.

Armin noticed this. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I just, “ Eren swallowed thickly “I really, really miss you.”

“Oh, Eren…”

“But enough about me.” Eren turned the focus away from himself. “How’s London been in the last few days?”

“Cold and rainy mostly, but there’s enough work to do that I sorta forget that.” Armin yawned and pushed his hair away from his face, and Eren felt a little glimmer of pride. Damn, that ring looked good on him.”

“Lucky, all we’ve had out here is weather hot enough for me to fry eggs on the roof of the car.” Armin laughed and Eren weighed whether or not he should tell him that he’d actually done that last week when he was bored.

There was a comfortable silence on the line for a few minutes before Eren yawned.

“Tired?” Armin looked slightly more awake now, making himself a cup of coffee. 

“Yeah, it’s been a long day.” Eren settles against the couch. “But I like talking to you.”

Armins brow furrows. “You need to sleep.” 

“Nah.” 

“How about if i read to you?”

Erens eyes lit up. It was a ritual they’d had as children at sleepovers, and one that resumed when they moved in together.

“Fine.”

“Get comfy then.” Armin walked over to the small pile of books on a table. “You feeling more like Hunger Games or Lord of the Rings?”

“Whatever’s longest.”

Armin shook his head and picked up a heavy book form the pile. He settled back on the bed with the book in his lap and his phone lying next to him.

“Just think, in two more months we’ll be doing this at home.” Armin cracked the spine of the book and began to read.

Right, two more months, and there wouldn’t be miles between them, not even enough space for the words Armin was reading from pages.

But, a few words right now couldn’t hurt.

“I love you.” Eren mumbled blearily as sleep clouded his mind.

As his eyes closed and he dreamed of what would happen in two months, he heard Armin say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> All constructive criticism and compliments are appreciated


End file.
